


重型火力的烦恼

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 超强王牌大炮就要在各个方面都是大炮（确信）大概就是互相馋对方身子的两人。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 42





	重型火力的烦恼

出征海外时，牛岛时常会在奇怪的地方受到热切注视，粘滞得仿佛暴雨前沉甸甸的乌云。一团团厚重的水汽蔓延在玫瑰丛中，窃窃私语着葡萄酒的秘事。但鉴于他的气势实在过于吓人，即便有人鼓起勇气搭讪也在牛岛的瞪视中败下阵来。

还以为又是来挑战的呢，牛岛望着堵在自己面前一个字没蹦出来就跑了的身影，看来不是每次在卫生间遇到的都是挑战者啊。

其实也只有那么一次而已。

路上，牛岛又听到一些和他名字组合在一起的奇怪短语，"日本"，"最强"，"顶端"，"大炮"，应该是这些单词，是说自己官网上的介绍么？走路从来只看前方直线的牛岛一边从他们身边路过一边暗自琢磨道。

新生代的他们在这里一战成名，回国后不仅队伍里的前辈，他和影山也相继有广告商找上门来，影山的是咖喱，而牛岛是……内衣，布料最少的那个。

"哈哈哈，牛若的身材确实很完美啊，脸也不错，展示一下也没什么坏处，说不定会更受欢迎呢？"

不仅前辈们这么打趣，俱乐部方面也对他晓之以理动之以情，从要把他培养为人气与实力兼具的超级王牌一直讲到选手话题度对俱乐部发展的良性作用，"考虑一下吧，牛岛！"

本质是个乖宝宝的牛岛答应了。

拍摄过程比他想象的要顺利许多，可能是大部分时间都在拍他身体的原因，等到拍完了牛岛都不知道自己应该看的是哪个摄影机。

“牛岛的伴侣会吃不少苦头吧？”帮他化妆的工作人员冷不丁提了这么一句。

"我还没有伴侣。"

身上油乎乎的，好难受，想快点洗掉。

"啊啊失礼了，我只是想就算是Alpha一般拍这种广告都会塞些东西，但牛岛什么都没用，大家都在开玩笑说你在这方面也是不输外国人的日本第一火力。"

原来是这个意思，牛岛想了想，问，"您刚才说的'会吃苦头'，是真的吗？"

"这个嘛……"化妆师大叔额头上冒出几滴冷汗，看上去气势慑人的牛岛竟然出乎意料的纯情，他可不想背负这种拖人下水的罪恶感，"要靠自己去领悟……"

回到公寓，牛岛打开通讯录选中联系人，一脸严峻地敲着键盘。

收到短信的天童睁圆了眼睛，这是那个若利？终于开窍了？

在各方面都涉猎甚广的奇迹之子大手一挥，很快牛岛的硬盘里就多了好几个压缩包。牛岛认真挑选了一番，终于打开一个看了起来。

身型娇小的男人被比他几乎大了一倍的人抱在怀里，被仿佛有手腕粗的家伙徐徐进入时双腿都在打颤。方才硬着的性器已经软了，接下来的事情比起做爱更像是一种酷刑，不停歇的哭叫与呻吟时高时低，通红的脸蛋不知是不是因为在过快的抽插中濒临窒息，小腹也疼的不住收缩。Omega肠道自主分泌的汁水远远跟不上激烈的动作，原本水润的交界处变得干涸生涩了，在一次次的冲撞中艰难地吞吐那骇人巨物。

等到结束的时候，牛岛看见了一丝淡淡的红色。

他心下一紧，影片中的尺寸看起来和自己相差无几，可能自己的还要再粗一些，这就是"吃苦头"的表现？他不想让那人因他受伤……

"很危险吗？"

"你问我我也没有实践经验啊。"天童吐槽，但是看若利的反应，果然是看了那一部啊，"做好事前准备会好一些吧，不过，说不定小妖怪天赋异禀呢？"

"……"

"害羞了？"

"没有。"

"我没猜错吧。"

"……嗯。"

天童回想了一下日向和牛岛站在一起的画面，好像，确实是很有难度的样子。

牛岛也在回忆。那双眼睛是暖褐色的，像萤火，比夏日更炙热，那道光仿佛穿透了他全身，径直冲到他灵魂里，留下像坟墓般寂静的激情。于是时空毁灭了，再也没有人声喧闹，只剩下他们两人。

他珍藏的香气好像自己从脑海里跑出来了，牛岛贪恋地呼吸着，身上忽地产生了一股无法抑制的冲动，他的信息素闯进空气里，强硬而不讲道理，试图霸占残存的、稍纵即逝的细微甜香。

要进入日向的身体里，要让他彻底屈服于自己的强大，仅仅是这个认知就足以让牛岛兴奋得胀痛。手上的速度不断加快，他的身体又在呼唤有关日向的记忆，只不过那些画面被浸润在肉欲之酒中，留下深深浅浅的桃红色水渍。跃起时紧绷的大腿肌肉，小小的手掌，隐藏在T恤下漂亮的肩胛骨，被汗水打湿后贴在身上的运动衣，宽松的短裤中小巧却格外挺翘的臀部……

"呼……"牛岛睁开眼睛，冷静地喷了些喷雾盖住房间内浓郁的信息素，然后打开下一个刚刚被他划为"课程视频"的文件继续学习。

如果把下面那个想象成日向的脸，是不是能提高一点学习效率？

“嗯……再来……杰斯伯……”

牛岛刚燃起的火苗瞬间就被浇熄了，不行，上面的也要换掉。

他扯下日向的衣服，但留下袜子依然穿在脚上。日向跪在他面前，隔着短裤舔弄他的炙热，不时用潮湿的眼睛向上看他，而他将手指插入日向的短发中，另一只手摩挲着日向身上本该长出翅膀的地方。很快短裤便包不住了，日向轻轻一拉，那火热的凶兽迫不及待地冲出来，险些打到日向脸上。

他们的肌肤紧密的黏在一起，日向亲他的唇，亲他的喉结，他也回以湿漉漉的吻。然后他们不知怎的换了方向，他压抑住侵略的冲动慢慢扩张眼前淌着水的狭小蜜穴，日向则试图将他的欲望含进嘴里，但这项工程实在太过浩大，只好改用长有薄茧的小手竭力抚慰面前青筋暴起的肉刃。

进入的过程相当艰难，日向坐在他身上，吃力地想将他吞进去，牛岛一直很喜欢日向的腿，健美的肌肉线条仿佛蕴含无限力量，小腿却是不同于他们的纤细，仿佛一只敏捷的猎豹，随时准备凌空飞起。而现在这双腿就跪在他眼前，因为后穴被撑开的不适而发着抖。

他等不及了，一口咬在日向的腺体上，倔强的Omega低低呜咽着，难受地在他怀里挣扎，但腻人的甜香还是涌了出来。他抱住瘫软的日向，那里已经全部进去了，只剩两个卵袋贴在日向臀肉上，日向还没从腺体的刺激与撕裂般的疼痛中缓过劲来，倒在他身上急促的喘着，他只好退出一半，用小幅的抽插来让小穴适应他的大小。

但如果真到了那个时候，自己能做到如此克制吗？学习中不忘思考的牛岛举一反三，自己大概会扒开那两团臀肉，逼迫已经快到极限的小穴再多吞进去一些，把Omega分泌的蜜液干出白沫儿，摸着他的小腹让他感受自己的存在，再在最后顶开生殖腔，用Alpha的结堵住出口，不留一点缝隙，把所有种子深深地埋入土壤。

嗯，希望日向的土壤足够肥沃，是混凝土也没关系，自己会用尽心尽力的灌溉成功让它长出丰硕的果实的。

AD队的队员在训练完后互相叫着一起去吃饭，到了集合地才发现又少了一个人。

“牛若呢？”

影山回答，“牛岛前辈说他要回家学习，就不过来了。”

几个人面面相觑，“真是一刻都不放松啊……”

Alpha的信息素让日向的身体变得柔软了一些，但要让他完全老实下来还需费点功夫，日向的意志力惊人的强大，单凭信息素还不够让他臣服。牛岛想要的不是单纯的侵略——那是靠武力就可以解决的事情——他想要日向安然无恙的和他成结。

首要的还是做足前戏。牛岛一边亲吻日向一边用一根手指在日向体内摸索，那里已经湿透了，情动的爱液顺着牛岛的手腕滴在床单上，在干燥柔软的布料上缓缓扩大成一个个深色的水渍。他在湿淋淋的甬道中找到了那处平滑且有弹性的小硬块，不深，只用一根手指就能够到，怀中小家伙的声音不再那么毛毛躁躁，有几分羞窘的唔唔叫着。

Omega分泌出的黏滑液体几乎溢满了他的手掌，不管日向再怎么叫唤，牛岛依旧坚定地继续开垦，必须要扩张到能完全接受他才行。等到内里的穴肉渐渐不那么抗拒他的侵入了，牛岛才扶着自己看上去像在欺负人的粗壮性器撑开小小的穴口，日向也许会害怕，还要多亲亲他，必要的时候可以骗他已经全部进去了，等到他发现自己在骗人再道歉也不迟。

日向体力很好，他们应该还能再做一次，在情事中要尽量撇去平日的死板，不能听见“不要”就以为是真的不要。

脑内模拟本垒打，第九次，成功。

这样做的话，应该没什么问题，但不能止步于此，牛岛打开电脑，照着"如何给Omega做事后按摩"的搜索结果一条条看了下去。

日向回国后，两人又在各种地方偶遇了好几次。日向忍不住问起那奇怪的心悸，他想知道牛岛是不是也有过，因为每次遇到牛岛的时候，症状都会变得更加严重。以前他也问过别人，但是影山也不懂，还以为他是找借口不想练一传，月岛又一副不耐烦的样子不肯告诉他，让他见到肇事者本人再问。

牛岛再三思量，终于下定决心对日向坦白他的苦恼。

“日向，你介意很大吗？”

大……？什么大？日向被这个没头没尾的问题问懵了。身高？块头？那肯定越大越好吧？“怎么可能会介意！我很羡慕的！”

啊，他喜欢，很好。

牛岛难得的有些耳热，那么问题只剩下如何提升自己的技术不让他受伤了，今天回去之后再模拟一次吧。

"诶？牛岛前辈回家之后还要继续练习吗？"

"嗯。"牛岛点点头，想了想又补充一句，"这个练习对你也有好处，以后有时间一起学习。"

*一起学习的场合

日向没想到等来的不是体育课，而是彻头彻尾的生理课。他敬仰的牛岛前辈端坐在他身边，目不斜视，用看比赛录像般的专注看着屏幕。

而日向只觉得眼睛完全无处安放，只好不时瞄一眼旁边的牛岛。牛岛前辈穿常服的样子也很帅，虽然只是简单的白T恤，但是套在他身上格外有型，宽阔的肩膀和结实的后背都让人很有安全感，腰细的恰到好处，绝对是完美的倒三角……

似乎是发现了他不知所措的视线，牛岛好心指导道，“觉得不好意思的话，可以把脸替换掉。”

“这个，换成你，这个，换成我。”牛岛的手指在屏幕上划过，“是不是好一些？”

日向的想象力还不错，虽然脑袋还是有点浑浑噩噩，但他依然非常努力地按照牛岛说的把视频中的脸替换掉，很快他发现了另一个问题。

“不行不行，牛岛前辈的身材比他要好很多吧！”

空气突然安静了，日向不明所以地看向似乎僵住的牛岛，他没说错啊。

“……要看吗？”

“什么？”

牛岛英气的脸上逐渐浮现出一层浅淡的绯红，在这张平素大多毫无表情的冷峻面庞上竟然毫不违和，甚至多了几分诱人的情色。

“身材。要看吗？”

糟糕，日向捂住胸口，他的心脏好像又失灵了。


End file.
